the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Brittnay Matthews
Brittnay Matthews is a hot-headed and sassy cheerleader. She willingly challenges anyone, not caring who they are and verbally abuses anyone that bothers her. She also has an unhealthy way and/or manner of revenge that often involves pain and serious damage. She has the idea to set Jenna's car on fire when the cheer squad wants to get revenge on her. Personality It annoys her that Saison Margeurite is rumored to not have been from France, but from Montréal, and that she often says "How do you say..." before words that she clearly knows how to say. She threatens her life on multiple occasions. The same goes for Rachel Tice, whom she's hated since the third grade when she saw her eat a roly-poly and is most likely the reason why Mackenzie and the rest of her third grade friends are no longer friends with her. Brittnay appears to have severe anger issues, and is arguably the most aggressive of the cheerleaders. Although Brittnay is shown to be extremely hostile, when Trisha admits to nominating her as Prom Queen because she thinks she's a "really good friend" and she "totally deserves it," Brittnay is shown to soften as she replies with a heartfelt and sincere "Wow Trisha, that's really nice, thank you." It's hinted that Brittnay's favorite show is Glee during a conversation with her former boyfriend Blaine, in which Brittnay breaks up with him because he likes Gossip Girl more than Glee. Although she broke up with Blaine, she becomes angry when he and Saison Margeurite start dating immediately after they break-up. She also lets boys have intercourse with her in her butthole, but not her "growler," claiming that she "has standards," and that she is saving her "vaginity" for someone special. She also thinks it's quite hilarious that Saison is pregnant. After learning this new piece of information, she insults Saison and Blaine by saying, "You're a fucking retard, and you can't even speak English!" before dissolving into a fit of laughter. She also shouts to God that she is a Christian again after finding out that Saison was pregnant. She is also very spoiled, yelling at her mom about the Nissan Leaf she bought her after Mackenzie had blown up her previous car, and constantly telling her to buy things for her. Appearance Brittnay Matthews is the only in-uniform cheerleader in the Overland Park cheer squad to not have her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She is a typical blonde-hair-blue-eyed girl with wavy locks, pinned back in a side parting. She wears the standard-issue Overland Park cheer squad uniform and operates the megaphone (included with her doll) in the cheer squad. She has flexible elbow joints that allow her to move her forearms and in Episode 6, Brittnay is shown to be able to easily do the splits and is revealed to have flexible knee joints as well. She also mentions that she is a size 0, along with the rest of the cheer squad. Biography Relationships Her enemies include Saison Margeurite, Shay Van Buren and Cameron Van Buren.Though after the arm-ripping incident, and Shay becoming the head cheerleader, her relationship with the Van Buren sisters became positive. She is also not very fond of Rachel Tice, a former friend whom she broke ties with due to her seeing Rachel eat a roly-poly in the third grade. One of her biggest enemies is Taylor McDevitt, a former member of the Overland Park Cheer Squad, and now a member of the Atchison High Cheer Squad, who once stole her boyfriend. In Episode 31, she became enemies with Jenna Darabond because she was the one who started the fight, at the very beginning. She was the one who let Deandra inside the bathroom. She was the one who burned down the Atchison Mall, and she did all that because she wanted Justin Michaelson all for herself. Mackenzie Zales originally viewed Brittnay as part of a mutually beneficial partnership in third grade, where Brittnay would beat up people bothering their group, while Mackenzie and her other friends would bail her out of trouble for it, and not get her expelled. This seems to have been a long standing dynamic until the season 3 finale, where Brittnay is tired of being used by Mackenzie and vows revenge. At the end of season 4, after Trisha tries to get the two to make up, Mackenzie finally apologizes, and Brittnay accepts, but not before getting revenge on her by blowing Mackenzie's new car up. Trisha also says that Brittnay makes Mackenzie stronger, while Mackenzie makes Brittnay smarter Even before Saison starts going out with her ex-boyfriend Blaine, she shows animosity towards her. Furthermore, she questions Saison's nationality, believing that she is in fact "Montrealean", rather than French. The reason for this is that Jennifer McMinnimen told Brittnay that Saison is Canadian. Brittnay believed her because Jennifer had not told a lie since the third grade. Brittnay and Jonathan Getslinhaumer dated, after they had sex in Episode 16. But they broke up in Episode 27 due to Brittnay's fame as a result of the "Epic Cheerleader Meltdown" video and Johnathan's repressed sexuality. When she first encountered Deandra in Episode 6, they hated each other because Deandra thought that Brittnay "gave a fuck" about her name. Later on, they slowly became close to each other and became friends ever since. In Episode 19, after finding out that Saison is starring in a reality show similar to 16 and Pregnant that is called "Babes Having Babies," Brittnay pretends to be friends with her and Shay so she can appear on TV, but in episode 20 she has a 'meltdown', and tells Saison, Blaine and Shay that she hates them. Brittnay and Tristan Mckie have an immediate mutual connection after meeting in Episode 23 and are now friends. Despite the hatred she has for her now, Episode 39 revealed that Brittnay originally was very friendly to Saison Margeurite, even finding it endearing when she adds "how do you say" to her sentences. Episode Appearances Trivia *Starting from Saison Margeurite's comment on them, people mocking Brittnay's "second-rate handjobs" has become a running gag in the series. * At the beginning of Season Four, during Shay and Mackenzie's third grade flashback, she says that she was expelled from her previous school. Category:Van Burens